Crossing the Lines
by MischiefManaged8
Summary: Lily always gave everyone second chances.It's just the way she was.But could she give one to that Malfoy,the one everyone warned her to stay away from? Just a little multichapter fic about Scorpius and Lily through the first few years.
1. Introductions and lingering looks

**Just a quick AN.I do not own the Harry Potter series and its characters *le sigh*, just my own two hands and a slightly fuzzy brain where all of this somehow gets put together.**

**So this is my first fanfic and it's not the best I've ever written so please, um… Please don't destroy my self confidence completely, okay?**

**OKAY! Moving on!**

Steam was raising from the big, bright red locomotive. The air had that unique smell of early autumn rain. It was moist and heavy, the kind that made you feel drowsy and sleepy. But that couldn't put a damper on the excitement Lily was feeling. She was finally going to Hogwarts, after all.

She was surrounded by her large family that was chatting, laughing and bickering loudly. As usual. Rose was explaining something to Hugo who had a worried look on his face, Uncle Ron and her dad were discussing the recent Quidditch match, Aunt Hermione and Mom were talking about something, and James and Albus were arguing. So, yes. As usual. A smirk was playing on James's lips. He always did know how to push poor Al's buttons, Lily thought.

"I WILL get on the team!"

"Sure, Al, sure. But you know you can't really beat _me_, right?"

"I'm not even going for a beater! You know I _always_ play chaser." Albus impatiently responded.

"Okay, lil' bro. You know, I should help you. This whole Quidditch thing might just help you get yourself a girl." James threw him a smug look. "Like Anna, for example."

Anna was a girl in Al's year, sorted with him in Gryffindor. They got along from the day they met, and she was his best friend, along with Jack, his dorm mate. Lily always thought that they would make a great couple, but didn't say anything, knowing that mentioning being more than friends with her just got Albus uncomfortable and pissed off.

"She's my best friend, James. I don't like her. You know that." Albus frowned.

"But she's hot!" James protested.

"What? Anna? Yeah, well, she….." Al stuttered. "You know what? I…I just don't want a girlfriend right now." He finished awkwardly.

"Whatever you say….But, in case you, you know, change your mind….."James grinned as two fourth year girls were walking past them. He ran his hand through his dark hair making it tousled and spoke in a tone slightly huskier than his usual.

"Hi Ally." He smirked.

The prettier of the two girls, a blonde with large blue eyes and a petite frame blushed heavily and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi James." She said as they walked by them. She then quickly turned around and the two started giggling and whispering (in that stupid girly fashion that Lily found utterly ridiculous) about something she could not hear, but was certain was about her pure flirt of a brother.

"And that's how it's done."James whispered. Albus looked annoyed.

"Yeah,well…"

Lily zoned out. She couldn't take any more. She loved her brothers, honestly, but their 'fights' were annoying as hell.

Her eyes were roaming the platform. People chatting in groups, old friends reuniting after the long break, crying little sisters and brothers not wanting to say goodbye to their siblings. Owls screeching and flapping their wings in their cages, cat meows escaping baskets, all mixing with the sound of the mass of people talking and the wheezing sounds the locomotive was making.

A lot of redheads… We must be expanding, she noticed chuckling to herself.

When she tuned back into the conversation, James and Albus were still arguing. _What a surprise._

"How do you _do_ that?" Albus asked the older brother, obviously irritated but also amazed.

"Well," James started "maybe it's then fact I'm handsome, funny, smart…."

"And oh so modest." Lily butted in."Don't forget approachable and the exact opposite of an arrogant little pra—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because the next moment she bumped into someone, dropping the bag she had in her hand to the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she mumbled, looking up to see who she just ran into. A pair of cold bluish-grey eyes stared back at her. The boy was about a head taller than her, with pale skin and very light blonde hair that looked as if someone tried to slick it back but failed miserably for it was ruffled and messy. Not as much as James's, tho, she noticed. He didn't respond to her apology; however, she thought she saw a flicker of annoyance and spite on his face when he saw her brothers, but the next minute it was gone. She must be imagining things.

"Potters." He gave them a curt nod, but despite his polite façade she could feel that something was off.

"_Malfoy_." Lily's head shot a James, surprised by the hatred in his voice. She never heard her brother talking to someone like that. "Ought to watch where you're going, huh?" he shot at him. The grey-eyed boy just gave him a venomous look.

"No, it's my fault, James. It's okay." Lily said. No fight, she thought. _Please_ don't fight.

Albus seemed as he was torn. So he gave the Malfoy boy a nod and said:  
"Lily, this is Ma- Scorpius." He said. "Scorpius, this is our sister, Lily."  
"Nice to meet you, Scorpius." Lily said with a smile and stretched out her hand to shake his.

He hesitantly took her hand and shook it lightly, giving her a curious look, as if the niceness she was showing was a complete surprise.

"You too." He said, still staring at her. Lily wished he would stop, because she could already see James angrily opening his mouth to say something that was bound to get him in trouble.

A melodic female voice rang through the station "Scorpius?Where are you? You need to get on that train, sweetheart!"

He shouted "Coming mother." in response, nodded at the three, giving Lily one last glance before he rushed over to the tall, black haired woman who called out his name seconds ago. Lily was left staring after his black coat that was disappearing in the shuffling mass of people.

"'Coming _mother_.' Who even talks like that now days? And did you see that look he gave us? Prick."

James's remark snapped her out of her trance.

"Maybe they're not close." She said sympathetically.

"Hmpft."

"No really."

"Yeah….You just stay away from him, okay Lils? He's bad news." James said, frowning deeply.

"Why? What do you even have against him?" Lily asked curiously, looking at Al for help. He just avoided her eyes and stared at his feet. "He seemed polite enough to me."

"He's a _Malfoy_." James spat out the last word as if it was poison.

"So?"Lily was starting to get irritated. Did everybody know something she didn't?

"Ask Dad. He'll tell you." James muttered darkly.

This was getting on her nerves. She was not stupid, she knew certain families were once alleged to the Dark Lord, but the War is far gone an over. What's done is done; we can't change the past. No, she, Lily Luna Potter, will not be upset with someone before she even spoke more than three reasonable words with them. She believed in second chances and whatever was going on between her brothers and that Malfoy boy she will_ not_ be a part of it. She will be nice. He was surely a good person.

Boy was she wrong.

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and no, dear people, that does not mean "OMG ur so rtrd I hate ur sry ass BIOTCH!111"**

**Just pointing that out. Thank you. **


	2. Painful memories

2.

She rubbed soothing circles on the back of the crying boy. Every sob was like a knot tightening in her stomach.

She should have been there.

She shushed and comforted him, whispering "It's okay" in his ear every now and then. But that was just the thing. It _wasn't_ okay. It was everything _but_ okay.

She didn't know this kid well. She saw him a few times in the hall and the common room, but never really talked to him. He always seemed clumsy and timid, and she mentally kicked herself for not trying to get to know him. It would have been the right thing to do. And now she was at a lack of words, a thing that rarely happened to her.

She thought everyone deserved a chance. This boy certainly did. I mean, he definitely had a hard childhood. And even the reason he was crying was completely valid. It was only their third month at Hogwarts. Lily made a lot of friends, but Andrew here just didn't.

Ugh, how she hated bullying. Even as a little kid, she always tried to protect those who were bullied. Maybe it was because she was the child of a Potter and a Weasley, so chivalry pretty much ran in the family, but she believed that her protectiveness over the weak was so strong due to the fact that she was once bullied. A flashback rushed to the front of her mind.

It was early July, and it was extremely hot. She just got back from playing Quidditch with her brothers in a nearby field, and was now sitting under a secluded linden tree by the river that she liked to consider hers, drawing in her notepad like she did almost every day in the past month. She could remember the smell of the leaves and the grass, the texture of the tree bark against her back and the breeze that cooled her overheated skin. It was so quiet, so peaceful. And then they came.

There were 4 of them: two girls and two boys, all older than her and much taller. They were laughing at something the biggest of them, a dark haired boy just said. They annoyed Lily, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want any trouble. But then one of the girls pointed at her, whispering something to the other one and the two started laughing. The _incredibly funny_ joke that Lily didn't seem to understand soon reached the two boys. They made their way over to her through the tall grass.

"Hey _ginger_. I seemed to miss the black cat, did she take off on a broom too? Or did she use a vacuum cleaner?"

Lily was confused. She didn't get at what he was aiming. But then she realized: the shiny Nimbus 2012 was lying on the grass next to her. The boy picked it up.  
"Seriously? Did you polish it just for make-believe? Pathetic." He threw the broom at the other boy, who caught it and started bending it to test its flexibility.  
"Ooh, nice _model_, Witchy! Mind taking me on a ride?" he grinned at the other three.

_Don't say anything stupid Lily, _she told herself. _You're smarter than that._

"Can you please give me that back?" she said quietly.

The boy faked being in deep thought."Um, NO."

One of the them, a scrawny girl with mousey brown hair, grayish skin and a cigar in her hand bent down and took the notebook that was sitting in Lily's lap a couple of seconds ago.

"Ooh, what's this? Does Witchy think she's a little artist?" she cooed at her, showing her yellow teeth. She made Lily sick.

"Give that back!" she shouted at her, trying to grab the notepad in her hands. The girl just moved it out of her reach, laughing with the rest at her failed attempts at of retrieving it.

"Feisty, are we? And why would I do that?" the girl said. Her eyes were glinting with malice and amusement. She was obviously enjoying having control over the younger girl.

_Be strong, Lily_ she thought to herself._ You're a Potter. Be brave. She's not the boss of you._

"Because it's MINE! And I worked hard on it, and you're not going to ruin it!" she screamed with all the courage she could gather.

"Oh, really? I guess it would be a shame if it just_ slipped_ out of my hand into the water…"She casually threw the notepad into the river. "Whoops." She said coldly.

Lily yelped as all her joy, pride and hard work sunk into the clear blue water, disappearing in its depths.

"Maybe you should go find it." The tall boy grabbed her forearms bruising her, picking her up and in a split second she was in the river, the water filling her nose, her throat, her lungs…She felt a sharp pain in her forearm as rushed to the surface, gasping for the air she desperately needed, before one of the girls pushed her back in, holding her under the water until she nearly collapsed; then letting her surface again. She clawed her way out of the water onto the muddy shore, coughing and gasping. She felt dizzy, her muscles trembled, that pain getting worse, and her throat burned. She looked down to see a big cut on her arm and blood coloring the grass around her bright red as well as her already completely soaked clothes.

"Go….to…Hell." she spat out with the remaining bits of her energy.

The girl stopped laughing immediately and gave her a look that could kill. She grabbed Lily by the collar and shook her violently.

"What did you say to me, you little _bitch_?" She yelled in her face.

"Lily? Are you there…?"She was never so happy to hear Al's voice. He stomped into her view, followed shortly by James. She noticed his wand sticking out his back pocket. She felt relief flushing over her, followed by the thing her dad usually said:"Never put your wand in your back pocket, unless you want to burn your buttocks off."She chuckled, despite the lack of humor in that whole situation. She never really asked him where he got that from.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"She could hear Albus's shouting as the blackness took over her. She could hear some arguing but she couldn't really recognize the voices anymore. The last thing she was aware of was a furious, strong voice and the next moment a pair of concerned green eyes watching her and knew it was going to be okay. She blacked out.

Lily opened her eyes, shuddering at the memory. She was terrified of water ever since. She swore to herself that day that she will never be that helpless again. And Andrew….

The poor boy had a remembrall. A simple thing, a memory of his passed away father.

And they just _had _to destroy it. _He_ had to destroy it.

You know that whole "chances" thing? Yeah, well, screw that.

Malfoy's going to pay.


	3. A nonmelting heart

**Okay. I do not own anything, I just really really love HP and I write ff because I suffer from a severe-still-lasting case of Post Potter Depression that can result in utter deadness. :P  
Just to say something about Lily's looks in this chapter. She has red hair like her mother, but unlike the books, she has green eyes like Harry, not brown. Just thought I should point that out. **

**So, here is a first more-Scorp-oriented chapter. I thought I should start early, so I wouldn't have trouble later, 'cause this story will have both Lily's and Scorpius's P.O.V. in it. Tell me what you think, please. **

He was having one of those uneventful days. Muggle Studies(bleh), double Herbology(and a double bleh), and now Divination. And let's just say he didn't get off to a great start with that Trewlaney. The whole subject was ridiculous, and the old bat freaked him out a bit.

He walked down the hallway, listening to Zabini's insistent rambling on some fourth year called Ally he fancied.

"I'm bored." He proclaimed loudly, cutting in on him mid-sentence. Zabini shot him an angry look.

"Were you listening? At all?" he scowled.

"Nope." Scorpius answered nonchalantly. He wasn't in the mood for bickering.

Bored. So, so bored.

And then he saw something. Rather, someone. Well, this day might not be _that_ uneventful after all, he thought.

"Hey Collins!" Andrew looked up. Fear and anger spread across the young boy's face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he sputtered.

This was going to be so much fun.

"Nothing in particular_, Andrew_. Just a friendly chat. What is that you're working on?" he asked faux innocently.

He grabbed the parchment that was sitting on the window sill next to the boy, giving it a quick look.

"Ooh, a poem! Are you in love, Collins?" he laughed.

The boy blushed."Give that back!" he yelled.

"Now now. Is that how you're supposed to talk to your superiors?" he said, wagging his finger at the boy, making Zabini and the others burst out in laughter.  
"You're not my superior." Andrew said, lifting his chin up in defiance."You're just a bullying, stupid prat."

The smile disappeared for Malfoy's face.

" who taught you to say that, Collins?" he said. "Surely that little retarded brain of yours couldn't think of that whole sentence all on its own."

"I did. Got a problem?" a cold voice coming from his side voiced out. His head snapped to his left, expecting some of Collins's little first year friends. Let's say that's not what he saw.  
The first thing he noticed about the girl standing there was her bright fire-red hair that flowed down her back. The_ next_ thing was a pair of bright green, almond-shaped eyes sending daggers at him. She was tall for her age, and unlike most girls she wasn't all giggly and cheerful when she saw him. Unlike _most girls _she didn't have that lovey-dovey look on her face either. No, there was as much coldness in those eyes as there was in her voice. _Well, that's interesting_, he thought to himself.

"And who are you, if I might ask?" he said, flashing one of his signature smirks. And heart melting in 3, 2, 1…  
"You really can't remember me?" she asked, scowling disbelievingly."Well, let me refresh your memory. You bumped into me at the train station this September, resulting in my brother being a second away from bloodying you up for having the nerve to even look at me. Ring any bells?" she said sharply.

Wow. No melting. That was not expected.

"Oh yeaaah… You're that Potter girl." He said, slightly amused. "And as _I_ remember it, _you_ bumped into _me_." He added smirking again. He just couldn't help it.

"Give the poem back, Malfoy." She said calmly, ignoring his snarky reply.

"I think I'm going to keep it actually." He said. "I'm thinking about framing it up on the wall. Or, you know, throwing it into the lake." He grinned wickedly.

The flashback hit Lily again. She shuddered and tried to ignore it. And then she noticed Headmistress McGonagall walking on by.

"Hm, do you really wanna do that? Because I'm sure Prof. McGonagall would like to know all about that little plan of yours. And I tell you, she will not be pleased. She learned a couple of teaching methods from that Professor Moody all those years ago, y'know." She said calmly, just loud enough so everyone could hear. He quickly started turning around, trying to spot the professor."I've been told there was an…. Accident with him and your father." She tried to stifle a laugh when he turned back at her, obviously alerted.

Think you're so funny, do you, Potter?" He gritted out.

"Yes, I have to say I do. It runs in the family, you see."

She heard him mumble "Whatever" as he pushed the parchment in Andrew's hands and quickly stormed down the hallway with his friends, leaving behind an embarrassed Andrew who was trying to get out a "Thank you" and a glowing, prideful Lily.

_Stupid Divination, _he thought while he was lowering himself down the last few steps of the silver ladder that was leading to the stuffy, dark classroom above his head. He rubbed his cut hand, trying to stop the bleeding. _Stupid tea cup. _

He headed for the Hospital Wing, wondering why he even let the old crazy bat(_Stupid bat_) pair him up with that Parkinson, considering her clumsiness. And her looks. And her annoying voice. And her… Everything. Sure, his father always told him to befriend her, but he actually always disliked her. She annoyed him.

_Stupid Parkinson and her Everything._

Yet, she didn't annoy him as much as Potter. Hm.

She thought that she, a little first year, a _kid_, could just walk in there and embarrass him in front of everybody; that she was _oh_ so smart and interesting. And that little thing she's trying to pull off? Well two can play that game.

He realized he was at the Hospital Wing already. Did he really think about _her_? All the way _here_?

_Stupid Potter._

**Sorry it's so short! I know, it's a no good good-for-nothing no-good chapter (A Very Potter Sequel, anyone? No? Just me? Okay.)but it'll get longer and better, I promise. I have a lot of ideas but I don't want to just stuff them in one chapter. So please review, tell me what you think and if I should continue. And before anyone says something, I am not pulling a "GIMME REVIEWS OR I'LL NEVER UPLOAD AGAIN BWAHAHAHAH" kind of thing(but I can get evil like that…..No really, I have an awesome evil maniacal laugh :D ), I'm just asking for your comments so I can improve the story.**

**And off we go to the land of sleep!**


	4. The early bird gets a Malfoy

**I am so sorry I had school problems and then a block and then I was in a sports camp for 12 days and oh PLEASE JUST DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEE *starts sobbing, looks up through her fingers cautiously * No pitchforks. Thank Merlin.**

**Okay! So, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating for so long, as you can see above. I hope some of you have not abandoned me completely. Also, I have to thank all of you who have reviewed from the bottom of my heart and from the heart of my bottom- it means so much to me! So THANK YOU. **

**I have no idea why, but I was constantly listening to "Kiss me" and "My little bird" by Ed Sheeran while writing this… :P So,anyway!**

**Here's a new chapter and I'm fairly happy with this one, hope I don't disappoint. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy **

YEAR III

The light breeze tickled her freckled skin. The green spring grass sparkled from the dew that collected in the early hours. She was slowly making her way towards the Quidditch pitch due to the fact that her boots were getting stuck in the slightly muddy ground. She was eager for some alone flying before the training began. She checked her worn out, stainless steel Swatch watch she bought with her mum one year as she entered the changing room. Half past 5. She had absolutely _no idea _what had gotten into her, as she was not a morning person. Oh well, early bird gets the worm, right? Well,her worm was about an hour and a half of free time. Long enough, she thought as she dragged her Quidditch robes over her head.

It was a week before the final match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The team was practicing hard, getting up early in the mornings and staying late in the evenings, enduring the killer summer temperatures. But even with all that in mind, Lily wasn't sick of flying. It was her stress- reliever, her soul food.

And if sweating her arse off on a broom every day meant defeating Malfoy in the big game, she was all for it.

That little battle of theirs? That little battle of theirs that started all the way back in her first year? Yeah,

that had now grown into a full-scale _war_. It started off as snarky comments in the hallway. And when she got into the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, the competitiveness joined. And then of course, because she was related to Fred and George after all, came the pranks. And the duels. _And_ there even was that time when Lily broke his nose, after a _very_ heated _argument_ when he refused to apologize to her best friend Jane after he broke up with her. He said she stuck her nose where it didn't belong, and how 'maybe she needed to shorten it, as it was too long and was making her already not-so-beautiful face even less beautiful'. She demonstrated how she would do that on his.

She cherished that memory. She didn't even get in trouble for it. When she told everyone at home what happened during her winter break that year she almost got a fist bump from her mum. Her dad wore an amused look and silently muttered something about a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach' that sent her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione into a laughing fit. Seriously, what is with her relatives and the inside jokes? Anyway, that was last summer. And since then, it seemed as Malfoy had a little bit more respect for her. But the war was still raging on. And _oh_ how she wanted to win.

No, this is my time, she thought. No negative, anti-Malfoy plans right now. And shaking the aforementioned plans from her head and swinging one leg over her broom, she took off. As she was speeding up, the usual euphoria set in. The feeling of pure freedom and happiness that overtook every time she was flying. She stopped high in the air, taking in the sight of the beautiful sun rise, the first morning rays spilling across the wet green slopes of the school grounds. It was magnificent. And then a small green blot appeared in the corner of her vision that ruined everything.

"Oi Potter! When you're done staring into nothing, _would you mind _getting off the field? Some of us like to actually _practice_ in our free time." Malfoy hollered." Maybe you should too. Merlin knows you need it."

Urgh.

She turned around and strove to him, quickly reaching her full speed. For a moment a panicked look crossed his face as it seemed that she is going to crash into him, but with perfect control, she stopped all motion just a feet or so away from him, softly landing on the ground.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" she said in an impatient tone. He was killing the mood and was ruining her free time.

"No, the question is, what are _you _doing here. This is _my_ Quidditch time." He said in a calm voice.

His?

"Oh sorry. I must have missed the "This Quidditch pitch is the property of the annoying prat Scorpius Malfoy from the hours 5-7" sign. "she said, extremely irritated by his behavior already. What has it been? 2 minutes?

A new record. Wow.

I swear, it seems like he is made to get me this angry this quick, she thought.

"No worries. You're forgiven." he grinned."If you go away now, that is."

"Do you practice being this annoying or does it come naturally to idiots like you?" she asked him.

"You mean this witty and charming? I would say that I was born like this, but you know. Talent is good, but practice makes perfect, they say." He smirked.

"And who would_ they_, be, exactly? "  
"Oh I have no idea. But I know that they were right. I mean, look at me."

"Yes you are the oh-so-perfect example of what a male human being should be like. I actually _adore_ you. "You could literally see something Jane called 'sarcasm acid' dripping from those words onto the grass and burning holes to the center of the Earth.

"Get in line, sweetheart. If it doesn't work out with the rest of the female population in this school, I'll send you an owl, okay?"

Lily ignored him. She turned to go up in the air again, kicking off the ground.

"Wait, did you not hear me a minute ago?'My time' and all? Come on, I thought we figured this out." He said, kicking off the ground too. "You need to leave."

She sped up and slowed down, took sharp turns, did crazy maneuvers and impossible flips trying to lose him, but he was on her tail constantly.

"Still nothing, huh? Well if you're going to be so stubborn… "He suddenly sped up so he was parallel with her."I might as well take something in return."

She was tired of ignoring and he was seriously starting to get on her nerves. She slowed down and gave him an angry look. Oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his pale face."What the _bloody hell_ is that supposed to mean now?" she snapped at him.

"You took my free time. I take something in return." He explained simply, his expression stoic, seemingly not a least bit upset after her angry outburst. He started slowly circling her, a wicked look on his face.

"What do you mean take someth—HEY!"in one swift motion he grabbed the golden kerchief that kept the hair out of her face and flew out of her reach.

"Aha! This will do." He grinned at her, showing rows of perfect white teeth. "I consider it a fair trade, you?"

Her long red hair swished like a whip in the wind. She always had beautiful hair. So vibrant and smooth… He imagined running his hands through it feeling its softness while ki-…

Wait, what?

Oh no. Nononono, he will not be affected by her. Of all people. _Her_. NO.

"Give that back, Malfoy." she growled at him. Her eyes were on fire, the light in them flashing with fury, sending daggers at him. Her eyes were pretty too, he noticed. Yes, she is really pretty, actually, he realized. Too bad she annoyed the crap out of him.

_She is intelligent, too. She can talk back, unlike most girls. She's tough_,a voice whispered in his head.

Yeah. Brat.

_Yet you still like her._

No.

No I don't.

_Yeah, you do. _

No, I don't. I mean it's not like a want to be around her all the time and talk to her... It's not like a want to make her shut up by kissing the living sense out of her and WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME MALFOY SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! Normal, normal, no-Potter-kissing normal….

Hm. Potter kissing. Should be a regular activity at Hogwarts.

_That is not normal thinking._

Oh yeah, normal. Okay, let's see...

It seemed to her that his grin got even bigger at this. That arrogant little…."Oh, feisty, are we? No need to be so rude about it, though. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be friendly?"

She tried to grab the kerchief, but he avoided her attack with ease. She tried again, and yet again he moved so the piece of gold linen fabric was just a couple inches away from her fingertips. Frustration was etched onto her face as she attempted to grab the item again and again. She growled and tried harder but to no avail. They didn't notice that in this little game they reached the ground. They were still on about 5 feet above it, but it was close enough. When Lily noticed this, a smile played at her lips, the frustration suddenly gone. He wanted to play? Okay, she would play than.

Scorpius gave her a confused look, but still kept the kerchief to himself.

"You're right, Malfoy. Gryffindors are friendly. So, you win. I'll leave. Okay?" she stretched out her hand to shake his. He gave her a suspicious look, and she had a strong sense of déjà vu. She shook it away, concentrating on her next task. She shook his hand lightly and dragged him a bit closer to her. He could smell her shampoo. Apples, he thought. He liked apples.

"You wanna know something else about us Gryffindors Malfoy?" she whispered in his ear in a low voice, her cold breath tickling the skin of his neck.

He gulped."What?" Well, that was a strange reaction, she thought. Never mind. The task. **Kerchief.**

"We_ always_ get what we want." And in that moment, she leaped off her broom onto him. Gravity took its tool and they quickly collapsed to the ground. They landed with a loud thud, with her on top of him, pinning him down.

"HA! Told ya." She laughed, victory dancing in her eyes."Now give me the kerchief back."

He stared at her, clearly pissed off. But, he still was Scorpius Malfoy. His priority was still pissing her off. And, of course, like her he had his pride."No. "He said, looking her straight in the eyes with a determinate look.

"Give. Me. The bloody. Kerchief." She said dangerously slow, unconsciously lowering her face to his."Now."

He got even closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers."No." he said once again. His cold eyes bore into her green ones with an intensity that almost made her shiver. And that, that was not good. She needed to break the eye contact. _Now_. Or she would burst into a thousand little flames destroying Malfoy along the way. Hm,destroying Malfoy. Not a bad idea. Or kissing Malfoy. That wasn't a bad idea either. It would definitely get rid of the tension, she thought. But the kerchief was a bigger problem, so to get that she needed to….

WHAT THE...

*Back up. Doing _WHAT_ to _WHO_? No way in hell. Over my dead body! This is an outrage! I would never…

You _just thought it, genius._

Good point. NO! Kerchief, kerchief, kerchief, kerchief...How did I just now notice that his eyes are blue? I thought they were grey…Maybe they're blue-grey?

_Maybe it's the light._

Or maybe I'm a complete idiot for thinking about that.

_Well that too._

Who asked you anything? Oh Merlin, why am I talking to myself? Snap out of it Lily! It's just _Malfoy_! You hate him! Like really, really HATE him. He jinxed your hair! Multiple times!

_Because you called him a vain, ignorant idiot._

He is a vain ignorant idiot. And he was a bully!

_Yeah, in his second year…_

Shut up! And he is so idiotic, and arrogant, and pig-headed, and…

_And James isn't?_

I seriously need to get a better conscious. You're no good. Maybe there's a spell for that.

But anyway, Malfoy is….

*And in that moment she realized. What _did_ Scorpius Malfoy ever do to her that deserved so much hate? Yes, he was annoying, and arrogant, and vain, and aggressive, but he never did do anything that grave to her.

They were still staring at each other, her clutching his robe and pinning him down and him holding the kerchief tightly in his right hand, his left one hanging limply by his side.

"Lilly…?" A disbelieving voice sounded a couple of feet away from them. Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

James walked to them, followed by the rest of the team. His eyes darted between his sister and his enemy, showing a mix of confusion, disbelief and anger.

Lily realized what it must have looked like. She jumped to her feet, followed by Scorpius.

James's eyes rested on Scorpius. "What the hell were you doing with my sister?" he growled as he reached to grab him by the collar. Scorpius looked at him with spite. "I didn't do _anything, _idiot. "He spat out while shaking James off. The latter looked ready to kill. Lily had to interfere.

"James, calm down. It wasn't what it seemed like."And then she added, to Scorpius's surprise, "And even if it was, that would be none of your problem."

James seemed surprised by this too. "I don't want you hanging around him, Lils. I just care about you."

"I know you do, but… As I said, it wouldn't be your problem." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"He's a Malfoy Lily. They're Death Eaters." James bluntly said. Something that was so constantly repeated to her by him through the years. She was sick and tired of all these stupid prejudices about families. It seemed to her that it was starting to turn into something like the prejudices about blood status. It wasn't starting, actually. It already was. But James wouldn't see it like that. He would just say that they were Death Eaters, that those families were evil, that she needed to stay away, that he was only protecting her and so on...

Well she was sick of that too.

"Yes, I know that." She answered impatiently." And I'm a Potter. And that's grass, and that's a broom." She pointed a mocking finger towards the_ Nimbus_ he was carrying over his shoulder."But it doesn't make a difference, James. We're all the same."And without a second thought, she added "And what happened was my fault. So leave him alone." She ended in a stern voice.

"Lily…" James started. But she just shook her head violently.

"No. No more explaining and lecturing for you today." She said sharply." We" she excessively waved her hands around "need to practice for the match, and he" she pointed at Scorpius "needs to go. Okay? Okay. Then we're done here."

James was rendered speechless. He just stared at her opened-mouthed like he was going to say something. He finally closed it and nodded. The Captain, her cousin Roxanne Weasley, started rounding up the team for warm up. Lily looked at Malfoy who was now standing in a shadowed corner by the exit trying to evade the hostile looks he was receiving from the team. He motioned to her to come. Lily waited fot the Captain's nodded. Lily quickly walked over to him.

"What?" she asked with agitation in her voice. It was a loooong morning.

He was taken aback by her tone. His whole nonchalant behavior was gone. He seemed almost…Insecure? Impossible, Lily thought.

"Um…I…" he took a deep breath and continued in a more firm voice. "Look. All my life, I had a lot of people saying even worse thing to me, about me, because of my family. And I learned to live with it." He shrugged."It comes normal to me now. Yet, no one ever stood up for me like that. " He gave her a confused look. "But you did. I'm not going to ask why. I just wanted to…Thank you, for that." He was still staring at her, but the confusion was now gone.

"Well, um… You're welcome." She said awkwardly.

He just nodded his head. He looked as if he wanted to say something more. But he didn't.

And for a moment, he had an expression she could not read. He seemed…Torn. The next moment a look of determination crossed his face and he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to her cheek, giving her a light kiss. He moved away quickly."See you around, Lily." He said quietly. He started walking away, giving her one last glance. She walked back to the team. She was dazed. Roxanne looked at her knowingly, raising one eyebrow in an inquiring matter.

"Oh shut up." Lily muttered.

"Didn't say anything." Roxanne laughed."But James might. So you better get up on that broom before he starts nagging like a middle-aged housewife."

"Yeah…Okay…" Lily said absentmindedly.

Later that day, as she was coming back from dinner to the Gryffindor tower,she thought about what had what it all meant. She grazed the place where Malfoy's lips rested just a couple of hours ago with her fingertips. She could almost still feel the tingling. Stop it,Lily, she thought sternly. She could not like him. Or hell, be friends with him.

But then again, why the _hell_ not?

**Hope you liked this one, I worked hard on thinking it up.(Yes, I know. Pathetic, isn't it?) So…Likey, no likey? Review please!**

**P.S. The * means there's a change in P.O.V.  
**

**P.P.S. What the _fuck_ is wrong with the Doc Manager?Every time I update something in the chapter it doesn't save it properly, and just goes back to the way it was...And it happened like 10 times. O.o HELP!  
**


	5. An omelet a day keeps the Princess away

He was observing the mushroom and cheese omelet in front of him with special attention, without a hint of any appetite.

Stupid. _Stupid_. Why did you do it? Why? Why, why, why, why you bloody idiot, why?

You _kissed_ Potter. Out of all people in this _bloody_ world, you _kissed_ Lily _fucking _Potter.

What the hell is _wrong _with you?

Even though she was defending you, even though she was _completely _rational about the whole 'family' deal—

Well_,_ that doesn't mean anything! Doesn't mean he has to be pleasant to her now, does it? And that's probably what she's trying to do. To get him to go easy on her in the big game this Saturday.

Yes, that's precisely what's she's trying to achieve! Trying to get a free pass, that lying little minx, he thought gloomily.

But, it doesn't! No, no free passes for her. It was okay for him to act all nice and charming for the other girls,even though he didn't really have to try hard to get _them_… But this,this was entirely different. It seemed legit. But people can lie, people can act…

Just because she's _pretending_ to be… Normal, realistic, doesn't make her any less well, _her_; any less … Potter Princess-ish.

"Potter Princess." He muttered under his breath, still staring at that stupid omelet, earning an amused, quiet laugh from the person sitting on his right. He didn't even realize that Zabini could hear him until he saw him shaking his head in the cornerof his eye. As far as he knew, the brown haired boy was deep in conversation concerning the final exams with Rose Weasley, oblivious to everything around him.

"Wow, new nickname. She's got you good, hasn't she?"Stefan chuckled.

"Got me good—What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Scorpius shot his best friend an angry look.

"Oh nothing, mate." Stef shrugged, taking a mouthful of the porridge he was eating."Just that you obviously fancy that Potter girl. Why don't you go talk to her? After the recent "kiss and tell" event that took place, you should at least give it a try. I'm sure she doesn't bite." He grinned.

No one asked your opinion,Stefanie." Scorpius grumbled, returning his eyes to the omelet. His friend just rolled his eyes at the nickname Scorpius often used."And would you mind keeping it down? I don't want the whole school to know."

"AHA!So you do like her." Stefan shouted triumphantly, slamming his hand against the table to emphasize the first word.

"No, I just—"

Rose's head appeared ,her blue eyes rapidly widening."Wait, you like Lily? Aren't you two mortal enemies or something like that?" she asked, bewildered.

"No! Of course not!" Scorpius snapped at them. They were seriously irritating him. Something that started out as a perfectly fine monologue inside his head turned into a problem that was giving him a really bad headache."I just—"

"No, you're not enemies, or no, you don't like her?" Stefan teased, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes!No, I mean…no. I mean…Yes!I don't know what I mean!" he shot at them, frustrated.  
They were both grinning from ear to ear now-so wide he wondered how their cheeks didn't hurt. Too wide for his snappy mood, he thought. And why exactly were they grinning?

"Why are you smiling like that?"he demanded, glaring at them accusingly.

"Stefan. Stop it." He said, agitated by the looks they shared, as if they knew something he didn't. Some big _secret_. He never liked secrets. Stefan slowly started laughing at the look on his face, quickly joined by Rose who tried to contain her giggles but failed."I'm serious, stop laughing like idiots." Stefan's eyes were forming tears now while he tried to muffle his laughter with the sleeve of his robe.  
"Please… Stef—Rose!" But he couldn't get through to his friends, no matter how hard he tried.  
"Oh come on!" he yelled at them in the end, his grey eyes quickly darting between the two.

Rose and Stefan just started laughing even harder at his desperate plea.

"Merlin, you're impossible!" he shouted at them, pushing off the table harshly and getting off the wooden bench, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Not that they noticed, they were now laughing like complete maniacs, causing some of the nearby students to give them looks.

While he was striding towards the exit from the Great Hall, he accidentally(or not so much) looked over to the Gryffindor table, catching the sight of Lily's red hair.  
God, did she hear that? Please no, please…

It will be fine. Don't be nervous. Why would you be nervous? You are not nervous, Malfoy. Just don't let her see me. It'll be fine, just please don't see me. Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me…  
"Hey, Malfoy!"  
Shit.

Okay. Be cool. Ignore. _Ignore._ CONTINUE WALKING,FOR GOD'S SAKE.

_She's coming over here._

No! Go away! Come on Potter, catch on… I don't _want_ to talk to you.  
She's coming closer. This is not good.

Oh Merlin, she smells like apples again.

_Focus._

Lying Little Potter Princess, Big Game this weekend,Lying Little Potter Princess, Big Game,Lying Little Potter Princess…

"Hey." She said when she finally halted in front of him. I swear, those final steps felt like years, he thought. Like he couldn't wait to see those freckles of hers up close again. Her tone was actually pleasant,even if a little hesitating-it was strange to hear that tone directed towards him,the tone she usually kept aside for friends,people she liked.

"What do you want, Potter?" She was obviously taken aback by his cold voice and the grim expression on his face. Good. She'll stay the hell away from him. Whatever she was doing, whatever was happening to him because of her had to stop.

" Um, I…" Why did she walk up to him in the first place? It seemed so silly now. "I guess I just wanted to say hello, s'all." She shrugged. Why was he acting this way? She at least expected a proper greeting after everything that happened yesterday. Why, she had no idea. It wasn't like anything even _did _happen. After all, it was Malfoy. He treated her this way since first grade. Her, being on his side that one single time didn't change anything..Nothing ever did,nothing ever will.

Yet,she wished it did.

He forced a grimace onto his face. It was hard, something he didn't expect it to be."And why did you think I would want that?"

She knew that she should have stayed away…

He knew he had to _keep her_ away. His stomach quenched. He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

How does that happen,anyway? One second you truly believe that you feel nothing but hatred for one person and the next it's like it was never there. But maybe hatred is a too strong of a word; rivalry and irritation,sometimes even strong dislike for his actions,yes-but hatred… most definitely not. She didn't _hate_ him.

He came to the realization that he never hated her. He knew hatred. People would think such feelings would not be seen in children in the years after the war; the Golden Age. But no. He had felt hatred in his life. He hated his grandfather, who once held him a lecture for hours just because he asked if Rose Weasley could, beside Stefan, also come home with him for the summer break….And then he him so hard with that damned cane of his that he moved his jaw because he told him he was wrong for saying such horrible things about her.

He also hated the fact that ever since he was a child he could hear his father scream in his sleep, haunted by the memories of what had happened, and that he himself awoke with tear-stained cheeks every morning since his mother died. He hated everything that had to do with The War, The Dark Lord, and the side his family was once so passionately devoted to- the thing that destroyed them in the end. _That _hatred burned through him,teared at him,teared him apart.

So yes, he perfectly well knew what hatred felt like, and this was _nothing _like it.

And now…It's like he met her for the first time in his life. He noticed all the things he didn't really notice before, all the little things he liked.

It was so stupid to him, how suddenly everything changed just because of a little sympathy. So illogical and unacceptable.

But then, why did the words feel so wrong? Why was his gut tying itself in a tight not when his eyes fell upon hers, upon her disappointed expression? But that look was gone in a heartbeat, her facial features turning stony, her voice unnaturally calm and cold when she spoke.

"Why did I think you'd act like a normal, polite human being for once? No idea." She said and briskly turned on her heel, walking toward the exit of the Great Hall, the quiet sound of her quick footsteps overpowering everything else, echoing in his head, pressing into his mind as if they were the only sound in the room.

He frowned. He felt…Bad. And that was rare. And…not good, also. Yes, not a good feeling at all.

Should he go after her? No, no...All those people, staring, and… No.

Maybe he'll get another chance.

But to do what, exactly? Apologize? And for what? For acting the way he always did around her? Well, most of the time, when you don't count the playful banter, which he kind of enjoyed, to be completely honest….

Not that he would ever tell her that.

Not one of his strengths either, apologizing. He could try it…But she was gone now. How long was he standing there? He could hear the whispers from the students around him increasing in volume. He retreated to his table, ignoring the questioning looks from Rose and Stefan. He slumped down onto his seat, shoving a forkful of that damn omelet into his mouth before they could ask him something stupid, like what happened.

Questions. Answers.

She was running circles in his head…

Talks.

Ugh. It has to stop. He can't even enjoy the omelet now.

Explainings. _Apologies._

_He needed to apologize._

She was gone now. But if he went after her…

_she would probably just tell you to piss off._

So not today. Maybe some other time. M-hm, some other time, he thought, forcing another bite into his mouth and all thought of Lily Potter out of his head.

**AN: I am SO sorry for not posting for so long people! I really don't have an excuse except the fact that I didn't have much inspiration and that I didn't really know where I want to go with this fanfiction, because in the summary I said it would be them through the years, and then I turned it into a day-by-day story.**

**So basically I've decided to write it as a fanfiction about the first few years, how they made friends etc. because I don't really feel like writing the whole story of "hating each other-friendship-got together-love-post Hogwarts, marriage" and so on, which would take forever and about 60 chapters.**

**And now that I've explained that,I just want to THANK all of you great people who took the time to review 'cause it's a really great confidence boost..**

**Anyway, I'm not really sure how this turned out and it's much shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it. :)**


End file.
